Many people get hurt every year by flying beach umbrellas that are not properly anchored in sand. Additionally, flying sun shades and other portable structures can also cause injury if they are not properly anchored. However, there are problems associated with the known beach umbrella holders.
As such, there is a need for an improved portable holder that can be used with more than just beach umbrellas, is lightweight, and easy to use.
The present invention overcomes several of the deficiencies, disadvantages and undesired parameters associated with known beach umbrella holders.